Solo Para Ti
by Torrencee
Summary: Se Acerca el cumpleaños de Alain. Mairin no tiene idea que regalarle y le pide ayuda a el campeón de Hoenn Steven Stone. Los dos esconden sus sentimientos hasta que un ataque de celos de Alain termina acercándolos más de lo esperado.


Nota de autor: Me tarde como tres días en terminar esto. Es algo bastante diferente, pero estoy satisfecha al leerlo. Díganme que piensan. Para los que quizás se confundan con las edades que les estoy dando les confirmo que en mi historia Alain es 21 y Mairin es 16.

Les informo que quizás no esté muy activa en estas dos semanas ya que tengo finales muy pronto y me tengo que preocupar de eso además de mi trabajo. ¡Espero tengan un hermoso fin de semana!

Solo Para Ti

Cinco años han pasado desde que Alain fue el campeón de la liga pokemon en Kalos y pronto seria su cumpleaños. Mairin no tiene ni la menor idea de que regalarle. Es que después de tantos cumpleaños ya se le acabaron las ideas (típico de ella). Intento preguntarle a medio mundo, pero nadie en el laboratorio le dio una respuesta que la satisficiera. Entonces decidió ir al centro pokemon más cercano para hacer una llamada, aunque cierto curioso la detuvo a la salida del laboratorio para preguntarle a donde quería ir.

\- Mairin ¿A dónde vas? - Alain le pregunta a la pelirroja mientras le sube una ceja.

\- Alain... Este...-

\- Vamos, estoy esperando a que me digas. - Le dice el cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Hable con el profesor, me dijo que está bien solo que no me demore. Vamos déjame ir se me hace tarde. - Mairin le contesta mientras intenta pasar por donde el chico estaba parado. - ¿Por favor? A-l-a-i-n. - Ella le sonríe al decir la última parte. Alain siendo débil a la sonrisa de la chica se sonroja levemente y ella toma esta oportunidad para salir.

 _\- Me pregunto qué será lo que en realidad va a ir a hacer. -_ El chico decide seguirla sin que nadie se dé cuenta, aunque eso es lo que él cree. Alain ve a Mairin entrar al centro pokemon y al rato después la ve en una video llamada con nadie más y nada menos que Steven Stone. ¡Quién lo diría! Esta chiquilla estaba hablando con el famoso campeón de Hoenn. Hacia un tiempo que no lo veían ya que últimamente ha estado muy ocupado como para venir a Kalos a visitar. Alain sentía que algo lo molestaba, pero no sabía cómo explicar lo que era. De repente el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz muy familiar.

\- ¿No crees que tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer que andar espiando a la pobre de Mairin? - Le dice el Profesor Sycamore mirando fijamente a Alain con cara de curiosidad. El pobre chico de ojos azules quedo pasmado al darse cuenta que el profesor lo estuvo siguiendo y lo peor era que él no tenía una muy buena excusa del porque seguía a la pelirroja como para dársela. Alain decidió tomarse cinco segundos extras antes de responder para maldecirse a sí mismo.

\- No es lo que tú crees. Te lo juro. - Como el imbécil que podía ser Alain, está de más decir que no se le ocurrió nada mejor como respuesta. Estaba hasta el cuello ya que si era todo lo que el profesor estaba pensado en ese minuto.

\- Veo que te tiene bastante bobo. Dime Alain, ¿Estas celoso de que esté hablando con Steven? - le dice el profesor entre risas. Es que si había alguien que le encantaba molestar a Alain era a el Profesor Sycamore; ya que él sabía exactamente como darle en el punto débil.

\- No se dé que me estás hablando. Tu siempre pones palabras en mi boca, yo solamente quería saber que tramaba. Tú sabes que yo me preocupo por ella, pero eso es todo – Le contesta Alain ya algo irritado con el tema.

\- Eso claro está. No tienes que repetirlo, aunque yo me refería a otra cosa. – Diciendo las últimas palabras en tono más bajo el profesor se va caminando a su laboratorio, Alain lo sigue mientras trata de defenderse de lo sucedido pero claro está que el profesor no le compra ninguna de sus excusas baratas. Mairin se tardó bastante en llegar y Alain sufría de ataques nerviosos ya que tuvo suficiente tiempo para imaginarse cada estupidez que esos dos podrían haber estado hablando. Alain sabía que el profesor tenía razón pues el si estaba celoso hasta las patas, pero tenía que mantener cierta cordura.

\- ¡Hola, ya llegué! – Mairin camina a una pequeña sala de espera que tiene el laboratorio. Lo primero que ve es a Alain sentando en un sofá con una muy mala cara y al profesor tratando de esconder su risa. La chica no lograba entender nada, aunque después se acuerda del incidente de la mañana y se pregunta si tiene que ver con eso. - Oye Alain, ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Perdóname que no te allá dicho dónde estaba. Es que si no... - La chica no logra terminar cuando Alain va y la interrumpe.

\- No te preocupes. Me imagino que estabas muy ocupada hablando con Steven. - Dijo Alain mientras se levantaba del sofá, marchándose a su habitación. Nadie entendía nada. Alain no era el tipo de chico que sufría de ataques de celos y si lo hacía nunca haría una escenita como la de ahora. Mairin solo lo miraba sorprendida pues nunca había visto tal reacción del chico.

\- ¿Por qué anda de tan mal humor? ¿Cómo supo que estaba hablando con Steven? Yo solo fui a preguntarle que podía regalarle a Alain para su cumpleaños. – le dijo la pelirroja mirando a el profesor, pero él ya sabía de qué se trataba el problema.

\- Y dime... ¿Qué le vas a regalar al final? Su cumpleaños es mañana. - Le dice Sycamore evitando la pregunta de la chica.

\- Profesor eso no fue lo que le pregunte. No entiendo porque Alain anda tan raro conmigo. - Mairin contesta un poco triste ya que no entendía el comportamiento del chico. El profesor nada más la mira y se ríe a sí mismo. Mairin ya estaba más grande pero aun así era bastante despistada. A sus 16 años todavía tenía la cabeza en la luna. Claro está que ni idea tenia de los verdaderos sentimientos del chico.

\- Déjalo solo. Ya luego se le va a quitar la maña, es que anda algo sensible. Ahora, con respecto a lo de la video llamada con Steven. Él se enteró porque te estuvo siguiendo. Tu sabes que él se preocupa por ti. - El profesor conocía muy bien a Alain. El chico siempre tuvo un gran dilema con respecto a sus sentimientos, siempre le costó poder ser expresivo y decir lo que en verdad siente. Sin darse cuenta Alain termino enamorándose de la pelirroja.

\- Profesor tengo que ir a hablar con él... No entiendo cuál es su problema y me lo va a tener que decir. - El profesor nada más asintió con su cabeza y dejo que ella fuera. Qué más da, si al final no importaba lo que él le diga, ella siempre iba a terminar haciendo lo que quisiera porque si se pudiera definir a Mairin en una palabra seria terca.

Alain siempre intento mantener algo de distancia al respecto. Él no quería que sus sentimientos se salieran de control especialmente tomando en cuenta de que la conoció cuando era una niña de 11 años, pero Mairin ya no era una niña, si no que era una adolecente. Alain siempre se decía a si mismo que el ocultaría sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que ella estuviera lista para escucharlos, pero es que cada año que pasaba se le hacía más complicado y a veces imposible.

El pobre chico no quería ni salir de su cuarto después de tremenda escena que causo al frente de ella. Es que no tenía como defenderse al respecto. De repente alguien empezó a tocar la puerta y saco al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

-Alain, soy yo Mairin. ¿Me dejas Pasar? - Alain maldecía a los cielos. Es que si ella estaba aquí él sabía que no se marcharía sin una explicación sobre sus actos esta tarde. Resignado a lo que venía da un último suspiro, camina hacia la puerta y la deja pasar.

-Alain, ¿Que fue eso en la tarde? ¿Por qué no me dejaste que te diera una explicación en vez de salir de la sala? La verdad es que ni siquiera te debo una explicación y aquí estoy tratando de dártela. - Mairin le dice bastante irritada por el comportamiento del chico. El nada más se sienta a los pies de la cama a escuchar el sermón de la chica mientras ella se apoya en la pared de brazos cruzados.

-Para aclarar lo de Steven déjame decirte que le pedí un consejo sobre algo que quiero regalarle a alguien. Lo otro que no entiendo es porque tenías que seguirme. No estaba haciendo nada malo. - Le dice la pelirroja inflando las mejillas. Había veces en las que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y es que Mairin seguía haciendo tales muecas de cuando era más niña. A Alain le costaba trabajo tomarla en serio de repente, aunque él sabía que ahora ella estaba siendo seria, el no pudo evitar reírse un poco cosa que causa que Mairin lo mire con cara de curiosidad. –Oye, ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? -

\- Tu cara claro está. Es que haces cada cosa. - Se soltó a reír el chico. Claro que Mairin si estaba irritada con todo el asunto, pero si había algo que ella amaba era verlo reír, aunque él se estuviera riendo de ella. Mairin no pudo evitar reírse un poco junto a su mejor amigo. - ¿Y tú de qué diablos te ríes? - Le dice el chico entre risas.

\- De ti claro está. - Le contesta la pelirroja

\- Ah ¿Sí? - El chico le contesta con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos y sin darle una advertencia toma a Mairin de la mano llevándola hacia la cama con él. Los dos terminan acostados mientras que Alain la abraza por atrás con sus brazos alrededor de ella no la dejándola irse de su lado.

\- Al..Alai...Alain ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Mairin le pregunta algo nerviosa ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de él y mucho menos en su cama.

\- Lamento la escena de la tarde...- Le dice Alain escondiendo su cara entre los cabellos rojos de la chica.

\- Alain... No me digas que tú estabas... -

\- Sí, algo así... - Le confiesa Alain mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. - Es que tú no tienes idea de cuánto significas para mí. -

\- Alain... - Mairin movió su mano para poder encontrar la del chico y entrelazar sus dedos juntos con los de él. A medida que paso el tiempo esa noche los dos fueron víctimas del sueño quedándose dormidos en los brazos de cada uno. Se podía decir que era la primera vez que ellos dormían tan plácidamente.

La mañana siguiente, Mairin es la primera en despertarse, recordando la situación en la que se encontraba la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa y el rubor en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer. Mairin consigue salir del cuarto de Alain sin meter mucho ruido dejando que el siga durmiendo. Lo que la chica no esperaba era encontrarse a una cara muy familiar apenas salió del cuarto.

\- P..Pr..Profesor...-

\- ¿Asique eso le ibas a regalar a Alain? – Sycamore le dice riendo.

\- Espere, no es lo que cree... No pasó nada de eso. Se lo juro. - Mairin le contesta apenas sacando las palabras de su boca. - Estábamos conversando y... Bueno es que... Las cosas se salieron un poco de control. - La pelirroja le contesta mientras miraba el suelo ya que no tenía ninguna excusa.

\- Dejando eso de lado. Estoy seguro que a Alain le gustara lo que sea que le regales Mairin. - Le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa antes de marcharse a terminar unas investigaciones. Ya cuando perdió al profesor de vista corrió a su cuarto a terminar el regalo que le tenía a Alain antes de que este se despertara.

Cuando Alain abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba su pelirroja con él y sonreía al acordarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mientras se levantaba se encontró con un sobre muy curioso en su velador. Lo primero que dice es, _De: Mairin Para: Alain._ El chico decide abrir el sobre y leer lo que tenía escrito en su interior.

 _Alain, tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. La verdad es que nunca he estado más feliz de conocer a alguien como tú. Es cierto que tienes tus momentos, pero todos los tenemos ¿Verdad? Te quiero agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mí y Chespie. Tú también significas mucho para mí y no sé cómo decírtelo pero... Con el paso del tiempo me temo que he aprendido a quererte en niveles que ni yo pensé fueran posibles, es que sin darme cuenta ya no eras solo mi mejor amigo si no que había llegado al punto en el que eras mucho más que eso._

 _Feliz Cumpleaños_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Mairin_


End file.
